The Humiliating History of Courtney
This is a work from Ricky490 for the "Courtney-Haters" Club (recently retired) since he hates Courtney. He made a special humiliating history just for you. To the Courtney-Haters of America. This is the Humiliating History of Courtney. Chapter 1- When You Got To Go! When Courtney was 3 years old, she was watching a show called "Barney" when suddenly she had to go...BAD. She was walking on her two little feet as fast as she can. But the bathroom door was closed, and the knob was too high. Her behind was farting like crazy and something went in Courtney's diaper. She was crying and her mom had all of it on tape. "Do-Do in diapers" Courtney replied crying all the way upstairs. Epilogue Courtney now 16 was showing her video project in front of the whole school and was recording live on a popular television show. But accidentally put the one about her "Do-Do in her diapers" moment instead showing to the entire school and on live TV. Courtney died of humiliation and was never seen in that town ever again. Chapter 2- Animals Hate Courtney, Too Courtney, now 5 years old, goes on her first Pre-K field trip to the Nature Exhibit, where you can meet nature, right in front of you. Courtney saw a wasp coming toward her and so she squashed it. "Icky Bug," Courtney screamed. Suddenly, a swarm of wasps came and attacked Courtney. Then more animals came and attacked Courtney. Monkeys scratched Courtney's legs, alligators bit Courtney's ears and stretched them and a toucan bit Courtney's nose. She was put in the hospital for weeks and missed fun events like The Best Day of Your Life fair and the You Will Regret Missing This Picnic and the All You Can Eat ice cream buffet. Courtney feared animals, ever since then. Chapter 3- Courtney's Pants Are Falling Down Courtney was 6 years old and was picked to be play the lead role in 1st grade play. Courtney was excited to go to school, she wore her lucky jeans (that had a habit of falling down at the worst times.) She then ran to school but forget her lucky belt (to hold the lucky jeans together). It was the middle of the play, and Courtney was the shining attention of the whole play. But suddenly, her pants went down and the entire school (and their parents) saw it. Everyone (even her parents) burst into laughter. Courtney cried off stage, the School News had the story, "The Star is Pantless" and everyone in school, got it. Later, there parents replied, "It's OK, Courtney. It was nothing everyone will forget the really funny, embarrassing, humiliating moment" and then burst into laughter. Courtney was laughed at everyday then until graduation, where more humiliation starts. Chapter 4- The Worst Date of Courtney's Life Courtney is now 12, and was asked over by a cute guy named Stephen. She though she was cute and liked her a lot and she agreed to have him over. But unaware to Courtney, her Mom had some special plans for her date. When Stephen went over, her Mom was serving Mushroom Casserole (which Stephen was allergic to) and Stephen went into hives and started puking constantly. And then Mom called Stephen, "Sick Boy." Then, when Stephen was better, her Mom showed Stephen, Courtney's baby pictures which were so embarrassing (showing Courtney naked and in the tub.) Finally, Stephen left Courtney was depressed, sad and embarrassed, Stephen (and no-other boy) ever dated Courtney, again. Chapter 5- Ladies and Gentle...Farts Courtney is now 13, she was selected out of 1,001 people in her school to say the Grand Flag Day Speech.Before the speech started, Courtney was starting dinner and she was drinking special Orange juice, when his brother was going to do something dastardly. He switched Courtney's orange juice with a can of Dad's Chilli Beans wanting the Flag Day to come to a farting end. Later, it was speech time and Courtney was ready with the speech in her hands. "Ladies and Gentle *farts*" Courtney looked embarrassed but continued, "Flag Day is an important *farts* day to celebrate *farts* our national state *farts*!" Everyone was laughing at the farting girl on top of stage, then suddenly Courtney made a giant fart that made everyone laugh and leave. Later, the newspaper of the town reported, "Girl Farts Up A Flag Day!" And everyone got that, Courtney was soon laughed at and called "The Fart Girl" or "Fartzilla" or "*makes a fart sound with his mouth*". Courtney was never so embarrassed (OK, maybe she was) in her whole life. Courtney usually once a year looks back at this moment and cries, and then usually farts. Chapter 6- Camp OMG Courtney is now 14, and for summer vacation Courtney is sent to Camp Memories-for-Life, and what was going to happen was going to be something Courtney will never forget. Camp Memories-for-Life was a boys and girls camp. And it was night time for the campers, everyone was getting dressed into their pajamas. Courtney was barely dressed with only a bra and underwear on. One mean girl named Harriet was looking out the window and seeing Evan-Niel and his gang were out Evan-Niel, was the most popular and most handsome boy in camp. Harriet was thinking off a perfect prank for Courtney that would totally embarrass Courtney. Harriet went and pushed Courtney out of the girl-dorm and outside in front of Evan-Niel and his gang, his gang was laughing at Courtney. Courtney went right back in and after that moment, Courtney tried whenever meeting Evan-Niel to see the least of her as possible. Like I said before, that was a moment Courtney will NEVER FORGET even if she tries. Chapter 7- Allergies Attack! This event took place when Courtney was 11 and in the 5th grade. They were serving Hamburgers with "Special Sauce" in the lunchroom, everyone in Courtney's school took the Hamburgers and Courtney took a big bite out of here hamburger. After she swallowed it, she started to go into hives and got red spots all over her face. "Oh no" Courtney said and went to the lunchroom teacher, "What's in the secret sauce made of?" "Oh, the usual, some hot sauce, some ketchup and some..." said the lunchroom teacher. "Wait, I'll allergic to hot sauce" Courtney said. "Don't worry, hop on the world's slowest scooter, and I'll take you to the nurse" the lunchroom teacher said as they went slowly through the hall, "Don't look and worry, an ugly allergic girl is here so don't look, but you laugh, I would suggest you laugh." Courtney was laughed at for 20 minutes until they left the lunchroom. 100 minutes later, they got to the nurse's office. "Well, we seem to have a girl allergic to hot sauce, this will take only 12,000 shots and they will hurt very much" the nurse said. And soon 100 minutes passed and 12,000 shots passed and they hurt Courtney so much, put it didn't work at all. "Well, I guess we need 12,000 more shots" the nurse said, "Well this might take a while" Courtney said. And you know the rest. Note: This picture of "Ugly" was used for this story Chapter 8- The Wrong Song Courtney is now an 11 year old, and when Courtney was 11, she loved music...MORE THAN EVER! She was listening to music on her radio at the Junkhead Radio Station and suddenly an important announcement was being told, "OK, that was SOS by the Jonas Brothers, but before we start the next song, I'd like to make an important announcement, this week is our special Make-a-Song contest. Kids can enter there own song which will be sent to Junkhead Radio Station, and the song will be picked randomly and the winner gets to hear this on this radio station preformed by The Plain White Ts...now to the next song, it's Crush by David..." The radio guy said as Courtney shut off the radio, she was so excited to writing a song and winning this contest. She wrote a song, it seemed like a good song, it was called "The Embarrassing Moments of Your Life." Courtney gave it to her brother to send it, but her Brother did something first, he got the song Courtney made and threw it out, and made a more embarrassing song called "Courtney is a Freak." His brother sent it to the radio station hoping it wins as much as Courtney. A week pasted, and Junkhead Radio Station was announcing the winner of the contest, "And the winner is...Courtney with her song, Courtney is a Freak" said the radio guy. "What!?" Courtney said knowing this wasn't going to be good. The song went..."Courtney is a freak, she poops in her pants, she farts like crazy, and she can't dance, she afraid of animals, and her diary unsafe, she's allergic to hot sauce, and she ugly, too. Courtney! The Freak!" the Plain White Ts said playing "Courtney's song." Courtney was sad and went to her crying at the embarrassing song that was played instead of her song. Everyone heard that song and she was laughed at for 12 months...Courtney's life never gets better, JUST WORSE! Chapter 9- The Diary Courtney, age 15 3/4, was going to the mall for some shopping. She had brought her diary for unknown reasons. And wrote in it, "Dear Diary, I am going to the Mall for some shopping. Everything seems cool, but trust nothing goes right for me" Courtney wrote in her diary when she bumped into some big surprise. It was Harriet, the girl that embarrassed Courtney in Camp Memories-for-Life, she now had gotten a posse. "Hey, Harriet" Courtney said in a unsatisfied voice, "Hey, it's that Bare-Girl from that stupid camp" Harriet said to her posse. "Well, see you, Harriet, I'm going to go shopping" Courtney said leaving Harriet and her posse. But Courtney didn't know that she accidentally left her diary in front of Harriet, "Woah, what's this" Harriet said looking through Courtney's diary "Oh, this will be fun." Courtney was shopping for pants size extra large, when the speaker went on and a familiar voice was speaking it in. "Good afternoon, shoppers, today, I, Harriet, and my posse have got something for you. I, Harriet, will now read a chapter out of the Diary of a Humiliated Goody-Goody" Harriet said. "Oh No" Courtney said. And soon, Harriet was reading all about Courtney's poop-poop in diapers incident, about Courtney's wrong-song and even the night at Camp Memories-for-Life. Harriet had read every humiliating moment that ever happened to Courtney and soon Courtney became the most-laughed at girl in town. And soon, the Courtney family had to move out of town. (AGAIN!) After that, Courtney never brought her diary anywhere public or showed it to her friends (which she barely has) ever again! Chapter 10- Bathroom Break...In When Courtney was 15 1/2, she was in the Galleria Mall and went to Kyle's Kool Drinks and ordered the MEGA Drink, which would give someone's bladder a big problem. Courtney try to hold the drink but it was heavy not even Undertaker and Jeff Hardy combined couldn't hold it up. So she drank it in the restaurant, which after drinking it caused a big rush through Courtney's bladder, she had to use the bathroom. So she rushed quickly to the Girl's bathroom but there was a sign saying "Closed", "Damn" Courtney said in chagrin but her bladder was now building up like a skyscraper. So she rushed into the Men's Restroom, not caring how embarassing it would be (BIG MISTAKE) and so she went into the toilet pulled down her pants and tinked. But suddenly Joe, the school photographer, came into the toilet Courtney was tinking on (as she forgot to lock it) and Joe laughed and then snapped a picture. All the other guys in the bathroom say her, too, and laughed along with Joe. And so Courtney ran out of the Mall but forgetten to pull up her pants so the whole Galleria Mall say a "side of" Courtney never shown before. Meanwhile... Jude and Jonesy (from 6teen) say Courtney running past them, "Whole, she was..." said Jude, "I know, Jude, I know" Jonesy said, "Loving life" said Jude, "Yes, Jude, Yes" said Jonesy. THE END? Chapter 11- Courtney Don't Dance Courtney was 12 3/4 and she looked at the poster on the Middle School Bulletin saying "Dance Contest 'O Rama",' "A dance tournament, that's perfect, if I win I could be not a embrassement" said Courtney and of course she was wrong. Because after she signed that bulletin she realized, "Oh wait, I can't dance" said Courtney. And it was true, at age 7, she failed being a Ballerina in every lesson, and age 8, she stinked at tap-dancing lessons, and at age 9, she broke something in break-dancing, but Courtney hoped that she wouldn't humilate herself this time. So on Monday, when the Dance Contest began. She was ready (no, she wasn't at all) for the contest, the 1st round was Clog Dancing, so Courtney put her clogs and tried to dance but as she "clogged" her way to the judges (which were Harriet, Joe and Courtney's brother) she was clogging to the "Chicken Dance" song and she flopped, blopped and failed humilately to dance, and it ended with a finale where she accidentaly ripped her pants showing her panties. And then on the 2nd round, it was Irish Dancing, she went to stage in her lederhosen and embrassingly unsuccesfully danced until her lederhosen embraced and fell to her feet, and so Courtney covered herself, leaving the stage. Finally in the last round, it was the Macarona, Courtney went on stage tried to Macarona but in the process, slapped, spanked, and bruised herself in the process. So when she was put into the Nurse's office, Courtney was given her award,'' ''The Chicken Socks Award for Worst Dancer in the History of Dancing, and to add insult to injury, the Nurse putting rubbing alcohol to Courtney's wounds. And all of that was put on DVD for Courtney's Dancing Hits, now $49.49, and was sold to everyone in Canada, USA and Puetro Rico. The humiliation nevers ends, those it...or doens't it. Chapter 12- The Mystery of the Moustache When man shave, it's a sign of maturity and handsomeness, yet when woman shave, it's not a pretty sight. Take the not-so-feminine Courtney, as the horror starts when she looks in her mirror and sees hair on her lip. She screamed in terror and chagrin, "Not this time" Courtney said holding up her blade putting it on her lip and SCARTCH! A blading pain that turned Courtney's lip red making her unable to meet cute guys in her high school freshman year. A picture was tooken of Courtney shaving her lip by Joe and the newspaper was made''' Courtney a Man? The not-so-feminine Courtney is shown shaving in her bathroom, horror starts as she looks into her mirror and sees hair on her lip. She screamed in terror and chagrin, "Not this time" Courtney said holding up her blade putting it on her lip and SCARTCH! A blading pain that turned Courtney's lip red. Everyone got the story. So when Courtney ran for school president, her campaign posters were redrawn with her having a marker-drawn moustache and glasses saying Courtney, Our 43th Male President! And had only 1 vote (her own vote) on School Election Day. The mystery of the moustache concerns all genders, for male, it is something that is a happy think and for female, it's a nightmare! '''Chapter 13- The Worst Day of Courtney's Life pt. 1 You've seen horrible things happening to Courtney like the destruction of her violin, the seperation between Duncan and Courtney, even her getting a bruised eye (twice), but nothing was worse than what happened here. This is the worst day of Courtney's life. After her elimination in she was sent to her 12th hometown (she moved a lot), she had a long day (since the airplane she rode crashed into the ocean and she bare-handed rowed the boat home in shark-infested waters) so when she got to her 12th house, she went to bed and slept. When she woke up, she received a call, "Hello" answered Courtney, "It's your magnet, babe" said a voice from the phone. "Duncan" said a shocked Courtney. "Meet me at the park at 11:49 A.M., I want to talk to you" said Duncan as he hung up the phone. Courtney felt the happiest she could be (which wouldn't last), so she went to the closet (which was filled with plastic snakes). After screaming, she got her sexiest running outfit and changed into her dressing room (which didn't have a door, so her lusty neighbor, Joe, saw her changing through the window), and then went down the stairs (which was filed with slippery soap, so she slided down.) She went to the breakfast and ate a (rotten) apple. And when it was 11:25 A.M., she was ready to feel great for once. She walked to the park (soon, ran because of rabid dogs) and finally, she reached the park. While running through the park, she noticed a familar face (not Duncan but...) the chubby, lovable, over 300 lb. Owen. "Oh, hey, Courtney, nice suit" chuckled Owen. "Ok..." said Courtney. But before she could reach Duncan, she felt something in her stomach (or more or less, her grouch) and knew she had to tinkle. So, she rushed to the port-o-potty. She closed the door, sit on the lid, put her pants down and tinked....But when she tried to open the door, she was locked. "Oh no, I'm trapped" said Courtney "Help me, Help me, get me out of the port-o-potty." But to add insult to injury, this port-o-potty was used by Owen and the stench was killing her...TO BE CONTINUED...!!! Chapter 14- The Worst Day of Courtney's Life pt. 2 Previously on The Humiliating History of Courtney, Courtney was expecting a nice talk with her boyfriend, Duncan, but got a closet full of snakes, a lusty neighbor with an unremovable memory in his mind, a slip on the stairs, a rotten apple for breakfast, a runaway with rabid dogsand now...a trap with a port-o-potty of DOOM! Let's see what happens next on the Worst Day of Courtney's Life. '''The horrid stench of Owen's farts were suffocating Courtney, "I need to get out of here" screamed Courtney "HELP!" Smelling Owen's farts for hours was worse than being a rabbit on Rabbit Season, but soon Courtney got used to it, and soon it was 4:49 P.M. she felt she was at her dying hour, when suddenly opened the door, Courtney thought she saw an angel, a big fat smelly angel and the angel's name was Owen. "Hey, Courtney, are you in there, did you smell my Burrito, it was rad and..." said Owen and Courtney pushed the Bigfoot out of the way and rushed to see if Duncan was still there. Then on the porch was a note on the porch saying: ''Dear Babe, If you get this message, then you don't know, that I am breaking up with you, it's not you, it's me, and a little bit of you. I hope you weren't crushed by, my parents got a 1 year restraining order from you, they though you were nothing but bad luck. Look, I like you, and your not-so-bad body but we can't....Not Anymore! I thought this would be our last time to meet before the restraining order went in, but you didn't show, so he can't ever meet again! I would of liked kissing you one last time. See you, Duncan. ''At the sight of the letter, Courtney cried and cried and cried. "Why my life? Why? I don't want my life anymore, I would commit suicude but I don't have a gun, but why" said Courtney as she continued to broke into tears. Then, Jabba the Hutt come down next to Courtney. "Are you OK?" said Owen, "No, I hate my life, i hate it" said Courtney. "Really because I read this book, about a red-head who had a terrible, awful, no-good, very bad day, are you having one, too" said Owen, "It's not one day, it's my whole life, my whole life, I had bad luck after bad luck and I can't take it" said Courtney. "Well, I know one can seem like you never had anything you want, but if you work your way to the top, you will succed, so I would recomend you think a good life, to have a good life" said Owen. "Look everyone has a bad life, but only you can continue the bad life or...a happier life" said Owen. "Thanks...thanks for the words of wisdom" said Courtney as she gave Owen a big smooch. "I love my life" said Owen, "I will, too" said Courtney. And after that, Courtney didn't go that bad anymore. And soon, she loved her life, because of Owen. And soon she never really had a bad day ever again. '''THE END...? Epilogue 2 Years Later... Courtney, now 18, was doing a video-report to get into Harvard. When she got the report, it was revealed her brother had switched it to a DVD called The Humiliating History of Courtney, now $49.49. So the whole college school saw the humiliating history, from the poo-poo in the pants to the Worst Day ever. "I hate my life" said Courtney as every-college kid laughed 'til they choked. THE END? Category:UNTOLD STORIES OF TDI